Près Du Lac
by r0z
Summary: -T'oublieras pas d'enlever ton masque de pauvre petite conne intello avant d'aller dormir, t'es tellement belle lorsque t'envoies tout valser-
1. Près Du Lac

**Près du Lac**

_Auteur : r0z'_

_« L'alcool fait oublier le temps » _

L'air était glacé, les arbres saupoudrés de neige fine ressemblaient à des bâtons de réglisse sucrés. Ils étaient nus et froids, se balançant lentement au rythme du léger vent. La nuit était belle, le ciel piqueté de grosses étoiles. On ne distinguait que très légèrement la lune, fondue dans la masse épaisse et brumeuse des nuages.

Elle avançait le long du sentier, ses talons trouaient le tapis cotonneux. Elle avançait, regardait droit devant elle, ses joues rosies par le froid et par sa course effrénée, ses cheveux qu'elle avait libéré de ce chignon moche, cette boule qui lui tirait le crâne et qui ne ressemblait absolument à rien, tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules nues et blanches. Ses épaules nues parce qu'elle avait laissé glisser son châle noir et fin à ses coudes.

_« Mione, Mione je crois que je suis plus amoureux. »_

Et elle avançait dans un bruissement de froufrou, de jambes qui frottent le tissu volant et mousseux, de talons s'enfonçant dans la neige étouffant le claquement contre le bitume. On dirait un chuchotement, le chuchotement qui répondait au murmure du vent. On aurait dit un chuchotement mais il y avait un cri intérieur qui émanait d'elle, un cri de trop-plein, elle voulait tout envoyer valser. C'était une mer violente qui se déchaînait en elle, des vagues de dégoût, des vagues toujours plus fortes. Elle rageait, ivre de fureur. Et ivre un peu d'alcool, juste quelques verres de vodka qui lui piquaient délicieusement la langue. De la vodka et de la manzana, pour relancer cet océan.

_« Je suis lâche de te dire ça alors que je suis pratiquement ivre mort mais je n'aurais jamais le courage de te dire ça en face. »_

C'était le chemin pour aller au lac, et il fallait le quitter. Enfoncer ses chaussures dans la neige, la neige qui montait jusqu'à ses chevilles et les gelait, les rougissait de froid.

Et il s'était devant elle, sombre, un second ciel tout aussi hostile et inconnu. Le lac était noir, calme, aucune onde ne ridait l'eau, aucun vent n'effleurait la surface. Tranquille, si tranquille.

_«Je crois que… Je crois qu'on est pas faits l'un pour l'autre. »_

Elle alla au bord, juste pour regarder de plus près ce lac qui ne gelait pas, qui ne bougeait pas. Elle n'avait même pas froid. Sa robe bustier qui lui comprimait la poitrine, affinait sa jolie taille. Elle coulait, fine, et se terminait en volants et froufrous vaporeux à ses genoux ; elle était de la même couleur que l'essence d'une mûre que l'on a écrasé, un violet tendre, gourmand, beaucoup plus clair qu'une prune. Son châle noir enroulait ses bras, grand et aérien, il s'étendait autour de son dos nu car la robe s'échancrait dans son dos en un 'v' immense, large et victorieux.

« L'eau est froide ? »

Elle se retourna, légèrement surprise. La question était stupide, vu le temps qu'il faisait, l'eau devait à peine frôler le degré.

« Viens voir par toi-même, Malfoy. »

Il se tenait derrière elle, il avait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont plusieurs boutons avaient été défaits. A son cou, un nœud papillon blanc dont les ailes délacées pendaient contre cou. Il avait l'air négligé, les cheveux coiffés par un simple geste de la main et il dégageait une odeur d'alcool fort, le genre d'alcool qu'on boit cul sec pour prouver ce que l'on vaut ; ainsi qu'une délicieuse fragrance de cigarettes.

« Si tu as l'intention de te noyer dans cette flotte visqueuse, je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie ni le désir d'aller te sauver. »

Il la détailla, de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses jolies jambes, sur la courbe de ses mollets, sur la cambre de son dos, ses mains qu'elle faisait glisser le long de ses hanches parce que l'air était véritablement glacial.

« Quoi que ce soir, tu sois une sang-de-bourbe absolument sexy. »

Elle ne cacha pas son sourire.

Il y eut un silence qui ne fut pas pesant, chacun se plongea dans ses idées. La compagnie de l'autre n'était que factice, ils ne se regardaient pas, ne pensaient en rien de l'autre, ne voulaient pas s'adresser la parole et pourtant, pourtant ils étaient à l'aise ici, leur haine respective mélangée à une douce et délicieuse dose d'alcool qui les rendait différent et leur donnant un seul et unique point commun. Leur ivresse, leur ivresse si gentille qui leur faisait oublier un peu un tout petit peu leurs soucis.

« J'ai envie d'aller nager. Je suis soûle et j'ai envie d'aller nager. Tu es soûl et tu as envie de me parler. Cette soirée est hors du commun , déclara-t-elle soudainement

-Cigarette ? proposa-t-il comme si elle n'avait pas parlé.»

Elle la refusa en opinant de la tête. Elle serrait les lèvres, elle avait envie de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, d'enfoncer ses jambes. Ce qu'elle fit, doucement. A chaque pas elle retenait un gémissement. Elle s'immergea jusqu'aux cuisses et elle décrivait des cercles autour d'elle, du bout des doigts. Elle était le centre d'une ronde d'eau, le point de départ des vagues qui s'élargissaient d'abord, s'amenuisaient ensuite, sensiblement mais sûrement, pour finir leur course si petites qu'on ne les distingue même plus, pratiquement inexistantes.

« Tu vas finir gelée. Tes lèvres sont violettes. »

Il tirait sur une nouvelle cigarette, la fumée qu'il soufflait était opaque, se mélangeant à son souffle et à la brume environnante.

«Où sont Potter et Weasley ? »

Elle ravala sa remarque sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas insulté ses deux amis et se contenta de répondre.

« Harry est avec Ginny et Ron... Je crois qu'il est soûl, il ne tient pas l'alcool.

-Toi non plus.

-Je suis lucide ! rétorqua-t-elle avec dans la voix un timbre de petite fille offensée.

-Tellement lucide que tu te trempes dans un lac glacé, par un temps glacial. »

Il restait là, planté contre un arbre à l'observer. Elle avait ses lèvres de la même couleur que sa robe et elle ne sentait presque plus ses jambes.

« Ron dit qu'il n'est plus amoureux. Je suis en train de parler à Drago Malfoy sans l'insulter ni même le cogner. Je ne suis pas ivre, je suis folle. »

Il se mit à rire, un rire aussi froid que le temps, aussi pourri que son âme, aussi triste qu'Hermione, aussi fou que cette soirée. Un rire inutile, une moquerie qui se moquait de la moquerie et de cette situation. Se moquant de cette pauvre fille plongée dans l'eau, de cette sang-de-bourbe qu'il ne méprisait pas en cet instant. Se moquant de lui, pauvre petit homme riche auquel personne n'accorde de confiance, ni de respect. Seulement une crainte, ils sont dominées, réduits à néant mais ne le respectent pas, c'est un pauvre petite homme seul. Terriblement seul.

« Je veux bien de ta cigarette, en fin de compte. »

Il eut un sourire narquois et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il se retrouva sur la berge et il hésita un instant, passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux et il poussa un soupir.

« Je crois aussi que je suis trop bourré. Je crois que je vais très, très vite regretter cette soirée , avoua-t-il en plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau glacée. »

Il alla jusqu'à Hermione et lui offrit le paquet dont elle tira une longue cigarette blanche. Il lui porta le zippo et une longue fumée opaque fila des lèvres de la jolie brune et resta compacte dans l'air autour d'elle, comme un énorme nuage, caressant ses pommettes, s'imprégnant dans ses cheveux.

« Je devrais boire plus souvent ! ironisa-t-il, Je n'ai même pas envie d'étrangler ta jolie gorge.

-Je ne suis pas assez soûle pour ne pas mourir d'envie de te noyer.

-Le compliment me va droit au cœur, Granger. Et Weasley, tu as envie de le noyer ?

-Ferme-la. »

Le regard chocolat de la jeune femme sembla s'attarder sur un point abstrait au loin. Elle pinçait fort ses lèvres, pour avoir mal, pour oublier cette autre douleur au cœur, elle pinçait, mordait, ne s'accordant aucun répit, se mutilant presque.

« Je crois l'avoir vu peloter une 5è année lorsque je suis sorti. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, dans un claquement d'eau, projetant de l'eau sur Malfoy, faisant tomber plusieurs gouttes autour dans un clapotis cristallin. Des rondes d'eau prirent naissance en mourant aussitôt.

Elle quittait le lac gelé, elle prenait sur elle pour oublier ses jambes qui tremblaient, elle prenait sur elle pour oublier le tissu froid qui se plaquait contre elle, elle prenait sur elle pour oublier cet air gelé qui semblait lui mordre la chair. Oublier tout, tout court.

« Blessée dans ton amour-propre, Granger ? »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais sans qu'il ne sache ni comment ni pourquoi, ses mots s'essoufflèrent et il resta là, à happer l'air.

Il se retourna, l'observa. Bleuie par le froid, le mal au coeur, elle était terriblement délicieuse.

« Tu vas aller dormir, toute habillée, complètement pitoyable, à te plaindre sur ta pauvre et petite et triste vie. T'oublieras pas d'enlever ton masque de pauvre petite conne intello avant d'aller dormir, t'es tellement belle lorsque t'envoies tout valser. »

Il quittait l'eau et retournait vers l'arbre. Elle s'était retournée, le yeux rougis comme deux gros boutons de rose qui menaçaient d'exploser.

« Laisse la petite conne que je suis dormir Malfoy, et va faire le chien puant devant celui que tu appelles 'Père'. »

Il se tut. Ils se regardaient. Complètement tournés l'un vers l'autre. Elle dans l'herbe blanche repartant vers le château, lui l'épaule contre l'arbre, tout aussi impassible et blanc qu'une statue tragique. On aurait dit un tableau, tirant son nom d'une pensée mélancolique _« Quand Elle pleure »_ ou d'un titre bref emplit de sous-entendus _« Les Regards »_. C'était un tableau d'une nuit sombre plongée dans un drap de neige. C'était un tableau où s'étirait un arbre immense.

Drago fit un pas. Il sentit soudain une haine intense lui battant dans la tête.

« Fais attention à toi Granger. Ne me prends pas pour un misérable pion. Le fait que tu sois une femme ne me réprime en aucune raison, je n'ai aucune pitié.

-Tandis que moi le fait que tu sois Mangemort m'amuse tout au plus. »

Ils avançaient l'un vers l'autre, animés par un besoin de se délivrer d'un poids sur le coeur, de remords à l'âme et d'envies inassouvies. Attirés comme deux aimants, ils sentaient leur fierté gagner leur raison prêts à prouver ce qu'ils valaient, prêts à tout. Mélangeant dégoût, froideur et ... compassion ?

Et ils se stoppèrent. Là. L'un devant l'autre. Respirant le même air. Il la dominait de plus d'une tête et baissait la tête vers elle. Il tenait ses mains dans ses poches, elle accrochait les siens autour d'elle. Un air de défi courait sur leur visage. Et puis. Et puis il prit son air aguicheur, une mèche blonde glissa sur sa peau pâle. Ses pupilles pétillèrent de malice.

« Tu as une bouche à tomber. chuchota-t-il»


	2. Jouons à se détester, Mon Amour

**Jouons à se détester, Mon Amour.**

_Auteur: r0z'_

_Note: J'ai craqué. J'ai écrit une suite. Ne m'en voulez pas. _

_Disclaimer: Rowling est l'heureuse propriétaire de l'univers d'Harry Potter. _

-O-

Il la jeta contre le mur. D'un geste brutal et cadra ses mains de chaque côté d'elle. Elle le regardait, fière et hautaine. Ils haletaient presque, mélangeant leur chaleur dans une fausse étreinte.

Et elle attaqua. Enroula ses bras autour de ce cou gracile et si blanc, serrant fort. Et sa bouche, contre la sienne, et ses lèvres mordant les siennes. Il répondit, fiévreusement. Il ne la touchait que par son torse contre sa poitrine, il ne la touchait que par ce baiser bestial, animé d'un désir animal. Animal, féroce, fougueux. Il sentait qu'elle perdait la tête, elle se laissait envahir par ce besoin immense de contact. De ce contact délicieusement interdit qui lui rongeait le coeur, lui tordait le ventre, obnubilé par ce visage pur et par cet âme impure. Se battant contre elle-même, résistant de toute son âme à ses sous-entendus, à ses phrases crues jetées au détour d'un couloir, à ses provocations dangereuses. Ce pauvre con.

_« Tu me répugnes, tu n'es qu'un être abject. Tu es dangereux. _

_-Et tu adore jouer avec le feu, Granger » _

Il lui dévorait le cou, croquant sa peau de lys, savourant cette chair défendue. Il la consommait, s'attaquant à sa mâchoire, dégustant la pudeur qui lui rosissait les pommettes. Et il plantait ses dents dans sa frêle épaule, récupérant du coin de sa bouche son gémissement, râpant ses lèvres sur son dos et mordillant sa nuque, la dévorer, la goûter, la déguster. L'avoir pour lui, à sa merci. Elle allait tomber dans ses bras comme les autres. Cette pauvre conne.

Et puis elle était terriblement exquise et puis elle était terriblement vulnérable et puis elle était terriblement belle et puis elle était terriblement sulfureuse et puis elle était terriblement ardente et puis ...

Et puis ils rompirent leur caresse infernale. Ils respiraient fort, débordant d'un désir fou qui les faisait trembler, avec dans la tête seulement ce besoin de l'autre en faisant mal.

Il faisait froid, le bal de Noël était passé, ne laissant dans les souvenirs des autres qu'une mer d'alcool; ne laissant dans leur euphorie d'alcool qu'une rencontre près d'un lac. Il faisait excessivement froid et s'échappait de leur bouche un nuage opaque qui se mélangeait à celle de l'autre, il respirait celle de l'autre, il aspirait l'autre. La terre semblait se refléter au ciel, tout deux d'un blanc éclatant appelant à la pureté, calme sans aucun nuage, le Soleil ébloui par le ciel se confondait dans l'horizon. C'était un long drap blanc recouvrant la terre, une immense lumière enflammant le paysage incolore. Ce blanc, pourtant si pur, nous sautait à la gorge et aux yeux, nous éblouissait, violentant cette beauté qui se dégageait de ce véritable tableau d'hiver.

Et ils se dévoraient, s'usaient de baisers sales et de pensées honteuses, d'un désir avide si difficile à assouvir, un désir qui les prenait subitement et leur donnait cette envie de l'autre, seulement pour quelques heures et pour se sentir mieux. Récupérer la chaleur de l'autre, avoir son goût sur les lèvres, effleurer sa peau là où caressait la main de l'autre. C'était passionnel et éphémère, une extase intime, une ardeur démentielle. C'était trahir aussi leur camp. Signer de leur bouche, leur trahison; rassasier son besoin de l'autre, une traîtrise; jurer fidélité, un mensonge.

_« Tu adores jouer avec le feu. Tu t'amuses de ce jeu et tu t'amuses de moi._

_-La ferme, Serpentard » _

Mais qu'on les laisse goûter l'interdit. Qu'on les laisse rongés de passion, affaiblis de désir, rampant vers l'autre en quémandant ce lien charnel qui persistait à les rapprocher. Ils se sentaient devenir vulnérables, la peau laiteuse du beau blond devenait cadavérique tandis que la tendre chair de la Lionne pâlissait. Des nuées de cernes mangeait leur visage, le sommeil n'était plus un plaisir qu'ils s'offraient, sinon à deux. L'odeur de nourriture les dégoûtait, ils n'avaient appétit que de l'autre. Encore, toujours. C'était malsain et mortel. Un cruelle passion.

Un amour éphémère. Une flamme dévastatrice. Une flamme qui les tuait, tuait leur conscience à petit feu.

« Je crois que tu vas me tuer, Beauté. , lui susurra-t-il »

Elle ne répondit que par un rire forcé et claqua un baiser violent au coin de ses lèvres.

« Si je te tue un jour, Serpent, se sera du bout de ma baguette »

Ils se cachaient dans les ombres du château, dans les recoins perdus et les pièces oubliées. Se retrouvaient dans les couloirs vides, les endroits du parc en friche. Se détestaient dans les dortoirs désertés, les sous-sols infréquentés, les cuisines fuies. Se rejoignaient dans des salles crasseuses, les détours sombres.

« Tue-moi, Beauté, redonne-moi ma liberté. Le joug de ta baguette ne me sera que cela: une libération »


	3. Crimen Amoris

_Note: Chapitre ultime, cette fois c'est sûr. _

_Disclaimer: Rien est à moi, tout est à Elle, Rowling !_

* * *

**« Crimen Amoris » Paul Verlaine **

' _Crime d'amour '_

Le drap brûlait de chaleur humaine, se collait contre la chair reposée. Ce n'était plus la Salle sur Demande, c'était le Tribunal des Désirs. Tribunal où l'on crie de toute notre âme que l'on est coupable ! Où nos yeux s'illuminent de bassesse, où notre peau transpire de honte. Coupables d'être autant heureux.

N'imaginez pas une pièce. N'imaginez pas la chaleur étouffante qui opprimait leur poitrine, la perlant de moiteur. N'imaginez pas le parquet qui grince, s'insurge de cette liaison condamnée. N'imaginez pas les murs dont le vernis a coulé, où les fleurs qui meurent sentent si fort et si bon l'interdit. N'imaginez pas le toucher abrupt du bois du lit, du lit trop étroit qui supporte egos, mensonges et non-dits.

Imaginez les rires étouffés. Imaginez la peur refoulée. Imaginez des baisers qui se veulent violents, qui ne sont que passion. Imaginez des coups portés au cœur, qui s'achèvent en caresses.

Ils se faisaient face, couchés sur ce grand lit. Le visage vide d'expression, ils se faisaient face. Ils étaient sourds au bruit de dehors. Ce bruit infernal comme si Atlas, mourant d'envie face à aux humains, leur avait jeté le Ciel à la figure. Leur jetait le poids du Monde. Alors Atlas avait écrasé le Ciel sur la Terre. Les deux opposés ne faisaient plus qu'un.

La Lionne et le Serpent.

Sourds aux cris, aussi. Ces cris effrayants qui résonnaient, courraient avec le vent, ricochaient contre les murs, s'insinuaient trop fort dans leurs tympans.

« Je ne veux pas y aller. »

La plainte s'envola dans l'air, resta en suspens. Et puis, trop lourde, elle tomba sur la bouche de Malefoy.

« Encore 5 minutes. , décida-t-il »

Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle voulait rester là. Là. Ici. Dans ces draps. Dans cette délicieuse connerie. Dans cette connerie qui les faisaient divaguer, tomber amoureux, devenir lâches, devenir égoïstes.

« C'est trop court, 5 minuscules minutes.

-Tu veux toujours plus, tu veux tout, toujours. , lui jeta-t-il, cruel. »

Elle glissa encore plus près de lui, proche de son front, l'effleurant seulement. Et sa main s'éleva lentement dans l'air, telle une marionnette, jusqu'à la joue gracile et creuse du jeune homme. D'abord douce, elle joua soudain de ses longs ongles et le griffa, fort, méchamment. Pour le punir, oui pour le punir de tous ces spasmes de désir qui lui rendaient la vie terriblement agréable. Et c'était drôle ces traînées pourpres, vulgaires, ces traînées de sang sur cette peau si blanche, si claire, si irréelle.

Il ne broncha pas, aucun rictus, aucune provocation. Alors doucement, le pantin qu'elle était devenue se redressa. Sa tête se tenait trop droite, ses mouvements trop saccadés trop répétés, sa peau devînt glaciale, prête à mourir. Ses cheveux coulaient, épars, sur sa nuque et son front, caressaient ses bras. Elle était debout, elle tentait de rester de debout. De ne pas s'allonger encore sur ce grand lit et effleurer les deux griffures qui coulaient sur la joue de ce Serpent; ne pas boire l'air qui sort de ses lèvres; de ne pas le supplier de l'aimer encore, encore. Encore ...

« Le Serpent a fini par te mordre, Beauté. Et le venin dans tes veines ne te tuera pas, ce sera pire. »

Rester Malefoy. Ses muscles se contractaient ses muscles faisaient mal tout son corps faisait mal. Rester Malefoy. Rester sur ses positions rester froid rester con. Rester Malefoy. Ne pas devenir niais ne pas laisser battre son cœur. Rester Malefoy. Faire mal blesser abattre pour oublier plus vite. Rester Malefoy. Digne fier arrogant. Rester Malefoy. Aucune émotion aucun sentiment aucune pitié. Rester Malefoy.

Il laissa son regard remonter vers elle. Adossée contre la porte, il scruta ses paupières fermées, fermées sur leur monde et il se moqua de ce qu'elle devait penser. Ses cheveux tombaient en masse brumeuse et épaisse, croulaient sur ses épaules, en bataille, comme ils l'ont toujours été. C'était étrange puisqu'ils lui donnaient un autre air, fous comme ils étaient, un air sauvage et indomptable, striant son visage de mèches denses, cachant un œil, glissant sur sa bouche. Sa bouche ... Sa bouche incarnadine, grenadine. L'embrasser c'était boire un vin qui enivre, aliène à la première gorgée et tout autres fruits, addictions n'auront plus aucun goût, aucune saveur, tout sera fade, stérile, superflu et vide. Tout sera Rien. Comment disait ce poète moldu, ce français qu'elle serrait contre elle _« [Le Baiser] Volupté nonpareille, ivresse inénarrable », _ce Verlaine.

« Tu vas me laisser partir ? »

La réponse fut avortée, inutile. La réponse aurait été une erreur, une erreur de plus dans toutes leurs erreurs. De toute façon elle était déjà partie, sans un bruit, sans claquer la porte puisque c'était en eux qu'était le vacarme et le déni.

* * *

Alors c'était ça la Mort. C'était avoir froid et chaud en même temps. Mourir de peur et mourir tout court. C'était être surpris par les sorts, surpris par la Faucheuse. C'était des décombres et des personnes dessous. C'était un ciel couleur de la douleur et de l'agonie, où les nuages sont les derniers souffles et le vent l'ultime mouvement. C'était se tenir droit à côté des Allongés et ne pas tourner la tête vers leur regard, ce drôle de regard. C'était garder sa baguette, en faire un prolongement du bras, y concentrer toute sa force, toute son envie de vivre et tout son savoir. C'était transformer Poudlard en champ de bataille et graver une légende nouvelle sur ses murs effondrés, une légende écrite avec du sang, n'importe lequel fut-il.

Il se tenait un ballet macabre et funeste où l'on dansait pour ne pas mourir et où chaque pas donnait encore l'envie de vivre. Les bras s'allongeaient haut, s'étiraient comme portés par un curieux vent qui aidait à mieux respirer, donnait l'Élégance de la Vie, la Grâce d'être vivant. Ils fouillaient en eux pour trouver la part de blancheur qui débordaient d'eux devant chaque jour qui se lève, toujours; le bien-être qui éclate en eux lorsque l'eau trop chaude s'écrase contre la peau, et coule, coule et dégouline; le délice que procure une caresse contre la peau fatiguée et lasse. Ils pensaient à tout cela pour tuer maintenant et vivre après. Quelle connerie hein, de faire de la Mort un Art.

C'était un temps à mourir. Un temps aride et sec où la nature morte accueillera votre corps mort. Un soleil si intense et si fort, irradiant la peau de caresses brûlantes, explosait dans un ciel stérile. Stérile d'air, de nuage, de fraîcheur, de bleu.

Et tout ce monde qui s'entre-tuait, et toutes ces causes et idéaux qui se mêlaient, des visages connus et inconnus se combattaient, se frôlaient, s'oubliaient. Certains tombés ne sombreraient jamais dans l'Oubli, Colin Crivey venait d'expirer.

Ils s'aperçurent.

Il était effrayant, suintant le pouvoir et la domination, expirant un air de force et de supériorité. Dans chaque geste il jouait de prestige et d'hautaineté. Il s'habillait de gloire et d'autorité, dans un costume désacralisé et débraillé où il avait l'air d'un homme sombrant dans la folie. Exquise folie, doux délire, délicieuse psychose qui lui donnaient le spectacle de cette bouche haineuse et irrésistible lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Ils firent quelques pas l'un vers l'autre et ne ils s'abstinrent de tout geste, s'observant seulement de loin.

George Weasley fut le témoin de cette étrange réunion, de l'incroyable regard fiévreux que lançait Hermione, de l'hésitation qui perçait ses pupilles, de cette bouche entr'ouverte qui laissait le silence formuler ses phrases. Et Malefoy qui se cachait derrière son air supérieur et son dédain. Le Serpentard leva soudainement sa baguette, les sourcils froncés, le visage impassible et sévère et un sort vert fusa.

Une brusque panique envahit George; et Hermione si calme et si placide demeurait concentrée et immobile, horriblement sereine. Mais le sortilège ne l'atteignit pas, il explosa sur une Capuche Noire qui s'affaissa au pied de la Griffondor. En face d'elle, Malefoy lâcha sa baguette, abandonna sa brusque effronterie et son indolence pour un sourire en coin incroyablement plaisant et résigné.

« Le Venin du Serpent t'emportera-t-il ? Cria-t-il, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Non ! Pourtant survivre se serait comme … mourir. , dit-elle comme une moquerie »

Ils rirent fort.

Le même air résigné se figea sur le visage d'Hermione, sa baguette fit un mouvement lent, elle voulut comme suspendre le temps, que tout se fige et soit hors contrôle. Sans aucune logique, dénué de sens, que tout soit irréel et irréfléchi, stupide et horriblement délicieux à vivre; comme eux.

L'Avada Kedavra lui sembla beau à voir, ce vert, cet émeraude était un souffle de la Mort.

Malefoy tomba à genoux, puis s'effondra sur le côté. Et ses paupières s'étaient closes. Il régnait sur son visage une accalmie intense et une plénitude réjouissante. Et sur sa joue les griffures de la Lionne la firent sourire. Seules traces de mois de passion dévorante et usante.

Mais il était mort. Mort. Tué d'Amour, crevé d'Amour. Pour un crime d'Amour.

Malefoy était Libre.

* * *

_Point final de cet ultime chapitre._

_r0z' _


End file.
